Winner Take All
by Altariel de Valinor
Summary: Un juego. No sólo en el mundo "normal" hay psicópatas, también los hay en otras dimensiones. De hecho, ahí sobran. Crossover: Saint Seiya, Sherlock, Teen Titans. Oh, yes, a little madness.
1. Baker Street 221B

Shaka y Milo son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation… aunque, éstos serán sólo de maese Kurumada, porque tomaré a los del manga.

Esta versión de Sherlock y John le pertenece a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatniss y la BBC. Los originales, ya saben, son del genial Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Raven y Starfire son propiedad de DC Comics y la Warner.

 **Winner Take All**

 **Baker Street 221B**

Cuando la señora Hudson acertó a entrar con las compras que le habían encargado, no pudo evitar quedarse un buen rato de pie mirando la tierna escena que le presentaba la sala de Baker Street 221B: Sherlock Holmes en pijama, envuelto en su típica bata y profundamente dormido con una niñita de poco más de dos años también dormida sobre el amplio pecho del detective.

La mujer suspiró, encantada con la escena y siguió su camino hacia la cocina casi sin hacer ruido. Volvió a detenerse a contemplar la escena al regreso y le pareció un poco extraño que el hombre no despertara, cuando solía tener los sentidos siempre en alerta máxima. Miró un poco alrededor y no vio rastro de jeringas ni otra seña de uso de drogas (y ella algo sabía sobre eso). Tampoco esperaba encontrarlas, pues casi podía asegurar a pies juntillas que, tratándose de Rosamund Mary Watson, Sherlock _jamás_ haría algo ni remotamente imprudente teniéndola cerca.

Pero, hablábamos de Sherlock Holmes… cualquier cosa se podía esperar de él.

Suspiró y, al cabo, dejó la estancia, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí.

Una hora después, John también entraba a la sala, pero, por cómo llegó el doctor a su cocina con su hija en brazos, dedujo que él no había encontrado la misma tierna escena que ella.

\- ¿Dónde está Sherlock? – dijo a media voz para no despertar a la niña, pero el tono dejaba en claro lo enojado que estaba - ¡Lo dejé a cargo de Rosie, si se ha ido por un caso lo voy…!

\- No sé si ha salido o no… no lo he escuchado salir y cuando fui a dejar las cosas que me encargaron, él estaba dormido en el sofá y Rosie estaba con él…

\- ¡Pero ahora no está! ¡Dejó a la niña sola!

La aludida profirió algunos gorjeos, molesta por el tono de voz de su padre.

\- Shhhhh… shhhhh… duerme, mi vida…

La señora Hudson lo vio salir y escuchó sus pasos por la escalera, rumbo al cuarto de él.

Volvió a suspirar.

ooOoo

John llamó a todos los lugares dónde podía estar, dispuesto a golpearlo por su falta de criterio (normal en él, pero esto había sido demasiado).

Habló con Lestrade, con Molly, con Mycroft y nada. Sabía que no estaba en ningún caso y, al revisar los e-mails o llamadas, tampoco encontró ninguna pista. Y había de sobra de dónde sacar información; todo lo que él solía llevar siempre consigo, celular, abrigo, mínimo de ropa para ir por la calle, salvo el pijama y la bata, estaban ahí.

Oh, sí, claro que estaba el antecedente de Sherlock cubierto sólo con una sábana en el Palacio de Buckingham, pero…

Aunque sabía que era muy improbable que estuviera muerto sin que el mayor de los Holmes se enterara, sí le temía a una recaída en su adicción a las drogas. Y también quería golpearlo.

Y Mycroft insistía que no sabía nada de nada (¡pero, podría estarle mintiendo, por todos los demonios! ¡ambos hermanitos tenían antecedentes de sobra!). Al cabo llegó a creerle, pues la expresión de _miedo_ en el rostro del burócrata era _demasiado_ real. Él había tenido el privilegio de verlo _realmente_ asustado y sabía que había una alta probabilidad de que estuviera siendo sincero.

Lo que sólo aumentó su propio pánico.

Logró estar casi 72 horas despierto y alerta, casi como si fuera el propio Sherlock Holmes, pero al cabo tuvo que regresar, derrotado a Baker Street.

Se tiró en el mismo sofá desde dónde, aparentemente, había desaparecido el detective con Rosie sobre sí, dormida. Miró a su hija, de nuevo también profundamente dormida sobre el pecho de, esta vez, su padre.

¿En qué demonios estará metido tu padrino, Rosie…?

Suspiró largamente y también se durmió profundamente.

Cuando la señora Hudson subió a llamarlos porque Lestrade lo buscaba, encontró a la niña sola, arropada con la manta, pero ningún rastro de John.

ooOoo


	2. Primer Shock

**Primer Shock**

Despertó de golpe, pero no se movió de inmediato y los ojos los abrió muy lentamente, con infinitas precauciones. Pero sólo vio una luz blanca tan resplandeciente que le causaba dolor.

Se incorporó muy lentamente, todos los sentidos alerta. Se encontró en un espacio vacío, completamente blanco y completamente solo. A simple vista, no podía distinguir paredes, no había sombras y la luz parecía venir de ninguna parte y de todas al mismo tiempo.

No pudo dejar de notar que eso rompía las leyes de la física. Lo siguiente que cruzó su mente, fue que le habría gustado que Sherlock estuviera ahí para ver qué decía.

Sherlock. Su instinto le dijo que quizá el detective estaba por ahí, en alguna sala igual. No sería raro que algún loco psicópata los hubiera capturado y ahora jugaba con ellos. Tan típico.

Había pasado suficiente tiempo al lado de los Holmes como para considerar como probables cosas que antes le habría parecido locuras.

\- Bien… no veo nada ni nadie. Quedarme quieto no solucionará nada. Caminemos.

Así lo hizo. Y más grande fue su sorpresa, al descubrir que ahí había _paredes_. Sólidas.

No podía verlas, no podía distinguirlas del suelo o techo, pero estaban. Se unían al suelo en cantos redondeados, aunque le costó mucho discernir su forma.

Pero, eso hacía aún más inexplicable el origen de la luz.

Siguió rodeando con las manos el cuarto, concentrándose (con bastante éxito) en mantener la calma. Y una de las pareces cedió. O no existía, mejor dicho.

Una puerta.

La cruzó lentamente, mareado. Llegó a un pasillo… normal, esta vez. Su "cuarto" era el último de una serie de tres, cuyos resplandores podía ver reflejándose en las paredes.

Lo recorrió rápida y cuidadosamente, deseando haber encontrado su pistola en el bolsillo.

De pronto escuchó un grito femenino. Se detuvo de golpe y justo a tiempo, pues un rayo verde salió de la cámara que tenía inmediatamente delante y chocó contra la muralla haciéndole un enorme agujero.

A los pocos segundos, por la abertura apareció una figura de aspecto humano, aunque iba flotando y una luz verde y brillante le envolvía las manos, que se apagó casi al punto, al tiempo que posaba los pies en el suelo y hablaba con el tono más dulce que John jamás escuchara.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Discúlpeme, señor! ¿No le hice daño, cierto?

John la miró detenidamente y se encontró con una muchacha alta, delgada, de largo y enmarañado cabello rojo, vestida de un modo muy extraño, sobre todo, cuando notó que los adornos eran de _acero sólido,_ que debía de pesar una enormidad y que ella llevaba con más extraños eran sus ojos, completamente verdes (incluso lo que debería de ser blanco). Y que flotaba. También, no pudo identificar su acento inglés. Era lo más _neutro_ que había escuchado en su vida.

Esta vez _deseó_ que Sherlock y sus deducciones estuvieran ahí.

\- No, estoy bien.

\- Me alegro, señor…

\- John… John Watson.

\- ¡Señor John Watson! – risa jovial -. Mi nombre es Starfire.

\- Un alias… – se le escapó el comentario.

\- ¿Alias? No, es la traducción al inglés de mi nombre en tamareano.

De nuevo deseó que Sherlock estuviera ahí, para ver si encontraba algo oculto en el dulce y jovial tono de voz de ella. Demasiado dulce, demasiado jovial. Pero, después lo deseó aún más. Mucho más.

\- ¿Tama-qué?

\- Tamareano… de Tamaran… mi planeta natal.

Okas, la chica estaba loca. _Debía_ de estarlo.

\- Oka… oka… oka… lo que tu digas…

No tenía muy claro qué hacer, probó ignorarla y seguir adelante.

Y más adelante, a pocos pasos, había otra persona. Por una fracción de segundo, la figura alta y delgada le hizo pensar en Sherlock, pero al punto desechó la idea. Aunque aún sólo podía ver la silueta a la fuerte luz de la última celda, era evidente que no correspondía al detective.

Se acercó lenta y cautelosamente, seguido por la muchacha que flotaba tras suyo. John ignoró el hecho, comenzaba a convencerse de que debía de estar soñando.

\- John Watson – una voz de barítono, aunque menos profunda que la de Sherlock -. Créame, esto no es un sueño.


End file.
